1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to a locking assembly of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices, such as IP phones, or LCD TVs, are mounted on walls by use of bolts or other fasteners. Generally, these electronic devices are configured with a groove to receive the bolts or fasteners. However, the electronic devices are not always configured with a structure to lock or secure the electronic device to the fastener. The lack of such structure can lead to potential disengagement of the electronic device from the fastener, and correspondingly result in damage to the electronic device.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.